


Dare

by fadedmoon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Hair trigger, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmoon/pseuds/fadedmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a hair trigger. He knows this is relatively normal. A lot of people have hair triggers. Some can orgasm just from being kissed, others from having their hair pulled. For Matt, it's his nipples.</p><p>-~-</p><p>  <span class="small">(for the prompt: Frank finds out Matt can come just from his nipples.</span><br/><span class="small">He's...intriguied)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this [ here on the daredevil kink meme ](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=15380352#cmt15380352) like a month ago. I wanted to continue it but school started up again and I didn't have time and now I don't know if I want to.  
> As always, super rough and rushed, so apologies.  
> Enjoy!

Matt has a hair trigger.  
  
He knows this is relatively normal. A lot of people have hair triggers. Some can orgasm just from being kissed, others from having their hair pulled. For Matt, it's his nipples.  
  
He doesn't know why, exactly, it's his nipples. He's extra sensitive everywhere, of course, due to his heightened senses, but his nipples... they're different, for some reason. If a rough cotton blanket rubbed against Matt's arm, discomfort would shoot through his core, would make him feel sick. But if the same blanket rubbed over Matt's nipples, he'd be hard and aching within seconds.  
  
He didn't understand it. Didn't particularly care that much, either, seeing as whenever he masturbated it was done in the shower, as quickly as possible with shame flooding his gut. He didn't explore his body. He didn't care to.  
  
Until one night in his first year of college, Foggy was out, and Elena from Spanish class was trailing kisses down his throat.  
  
They'd been on a few dates, slept together twice, and it had been good. _Really_ good. She was beautiful (or, so Matt could tell), curly hair and soft skin and shy smiles when he kissed her in front of her friends.  
  
The same shy smile that was pressed to his chest, mouth gliding over his skin to his right nipple and brushing gently over it. Matt had gasped, suddenly finding himself too close to the edge, but before he could do anything to stop it, her tongue was lapping wetly over the nub, teeth grazing just enough to-  
  
By the time he came around again, she was laying next to him, laughing and telling him it was okay.  
  
But it _wasn't_.  
  
It was the most humiliating experience of his life.  
  
He broke up with Elena two days later, and spent the rest of the week feeling like shit for it.  
  
The following years consisted of similar relationships; date a couple times, fuck a couple times, and when they start getting more exploratory, panic and cut it off instead of explaining the situation like an adult. The Matt Murdock Method.  
  
Except those years didn't last very long, and too soon Matt found himself branded a vigilante, fighting crime and protecting the innocent. He didn't have time to sleep any more, let alone get laid. His nipples became the last of his concern.  
  
And then Frank Castle came along.  
  
  
\--*--  
  
  
Frank came crashing through the roof entrance to Matt's apartment, knuckles bloody and breathing fast, still high from the adrenaline rush of beating the shit out of some asshole leader of a dog-fighting ring.  
  
"Red." He growled out, descending the stairs and prowling over to Matt, who was standing in the middle of the living area, surprised and confused but not angry at the intrusion.  
  
"Frank?" His head tipped up, glassy eyes searching, red lips damp and parted, and Frank just wanted to eat him alive, honestly.  
  
"I wanna kiss you. That okay with you?"  
  
They hadn't done that before. Before this, before now, all they'd shared were several rushed blowjobs on rooftops across town. They hadn't even really acknowledged what they did to each other, for each other. Frank tried not to let his nervousness show, but couldn't hold back the relieved sigh that escaped when Matt nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
So they kissed. They kissed sweetly and slowly and chastely. They kissed deeply and messily and roughly. They kissed and bit and sucked at each other's lips until Matt's slim fingers were prying Frank's coat from his shoulders and Frank's own were practically ripping the buttons from Matt's dress shirt. They kissed until they couldn't any more, when Matt was down to his boxerbriefs and Frank's own jeans and underwear were a tangled mess around his boots and he was forced to pull away to take them off.  
  
"Want you to fuck me." Matt gasped out, one hand massaging himself through his underwear, the other held out, waiting for Frank to come back to him.  
  
Frank chuckled, a low, dirty thing as he stood back up, "Baby steps, Red." He murmured, before hooking his fingertips beneath the elastic of Matt's underwear and pushing them down. He then smoothed his hands over Matt's hips and around to his ass, fingers digging into the flesh and dragging him flush up against his body.  
  
Matt moaned, pushing his ass back into Frank's hands, "Please, Frank-"  
  
"Y'so desperate for it, aren't you, sweetheart?"  
  
A pretty blush rose on Matt's cheeks as the younger writhed against him, pushing his hips up insistently with an impatient moan, causing Frank to laugh again, "If I knew you were a squirmer, I'd've brought my chains."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, asshole." Matt panted, hand cupping behind Frank's head to pull him down to his lips.  
  
Frank did just that, licking into Matt's mouth and pulling another sweet moan from him. His hands moved back to Matt's hips, pushing them away from his own to stop the lawyer's desperate rutting. He planned for this to last, wanted to taste Matt's cock before the night was over, and it really wouldn't do for both of them to come before he had the chance.  
  
Matt whined into his mouth at the sudden lack of friction, and Frank pulled back with a smirk. Teasing him was going to be _fun_.  
  
Dipping his head, Frank nipped lightly at Matt's jaw before trailing his tongue down the line of it to his ear. The younger gasped softly, tipping his head to the side to allow Frank greater access to his neck.  
  
The elder had wanted to mark up Murdock with his mouth for quite some time, so he did just that, sucking and biting bruises along the pale column of his throat, high enough that the collar of his stupid dress shirts won't be able to cover them. Matt didn't seem to mind, or was too out of it to notice, as he dug his fingernails into Frank's shoulders and let out a quiet moan at every scrape of his teeth. Christ, the kid was _sensitive_ , and so responsive to every touch. Which got Frank wondering...  
  
Frank had never really been into nipple play, himself. He wasn't sensitive there at all. He'd never found pleasure from his nipples being touched, or sucked, or bitten. He knew some people did, though. Some people got off on it like crazy. Frank wondered, with his super senses and the way he was reacting now, to his neck being kissed, if Matt was one of those people. He was bound to be, right? Besides, Matt's nipples were as rosy as his damn lips; _not_ kissing them would be a crime.  
  
So he moved further down, biting along Matt's collarbone and then licking down and across to Matt's nipple. The younger began to tremble, precome starting to leak steadily from his neglected cock, and wasn't _that_ and interesting response?  
  
" _Frank_ -" Matt choked out, gripping Frank's shoulders so hard now, the elder was sure his nails were drawing blood, " _Oh_ , please, please-"  
  
And how could anyone say no to such sweet begging? Frank closed his lips around Matt's nipple, tongue flitting over the bud briefly before giving a soft suck.  
  
Matt jerked in his arms, crying out, fingers scrabbling desperately at Frank's shoulders, and then Frank felt wet warmth hit his chin. He pulled back in surprise and looked down to find that Matt had came, was _still_ coming, spurting all over his chest and tummy. He was shaking, head tipped back and mouth open in utter bliss. He was beautiful. And had just come untouched from Frank sucking his nipple.  
  
Frank was... intrigued.  
  
It would appear that Matt had a hair trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I want to write more of Matt's hair trigger? Yes. Will I? Probably not.  
> I also apparently have a thing for Matt telling Frank to shut up  
> [ Come @ me on tumblr ](http://xstucky.tumblr.com/)  
> It's a sideblog not my main but yaknow


End file.
